Halloween Hexes
by invisible-eyes
Summary: Sirius has a plan for a Halloween prank, however Remus is the unlucky victim of another prank... Slash S


A/N: Just a little Halloween inspired thing I wrote. This is also the first ever Harry Potter fic I've written!

WARNING: This is a slash, yoai, boy/boy fic, so if you don't like that kind of thing please LEAVE NOW!

Title: Halloween Hexes

Fandom: Harry Potter

Genre: Horror/Romance

Pairing: Sirius/Remus

Rating: K+

-x-x-

"Ah, Halloween... The most mischievous day of the year" Sirius grinned at his companions.

"Apart from April Fools Day" smirked James.

Sirius glared at him before continuing. "As I was saying, Halloween is the optimum time for making mischief, and this year, I've got an extra special plan..."

James, Remus and Peter leant in closer...

-x-

Remus' voice caught in his throat, his feet caught in his robes, and the next thing he knew, he was lying face down on the cold stone floor of the corridor.

Scrabbling with his feet and hands at the damp stone Remus finally managed to stand up and sped down the corridor without looking back. Skidding around a corner into a narrow corridor, Remus slowed his pace, clutching a hand over his thumping heart. His heartbeat echoed in his ears, preventing him from hearing any approaching steps, and he tried to calm himself.

He was being ridiculous, he was a werewolf for Merlin's sake! He could take care of himself. There was nothing to fear, not in a school. He was just getting caught up in all of the Halloween madness, it was Sirius' fault for cooking up another prank.

The sudden hoot of an owl in the distance made him jump as though ice cold water had been poured down his back.

Sucking in a deep breath, Remus started to walk again and immediately slipped over, only this time it wasn't because he was tangled in his robes. There was something cold, wet, and slightly sticky on the floor.

An icy shiver ran down Remus' back and he tried not to retch, for he was currently sat in a pool of blood.

Lurching to his feet, Remus turned on slippery feet and began to run back down the corridor.

Taking a random turning Remus went as fast as his legs could carry him, his heart hammering, his mouth dry, spots appearing before his eyes. He felt like he was going to collapse, but he couldn't, not just yet, not until he was back in the common room. It isn't much further he tried to convince himself, even as every breath he took felt like his lungs were going to explode and his legs were like lead blocks.

One more flight of stairs, he said to himself, one more flight. Then he tripped again, although this time there was no thump against solid stone, no painful jolt against already bruised knees and elbows, there was something soft, strong, warm, and the comforting familiar smell of treacle pudding...

"Bloody hell, Lupin, wake up!" Strong arms shook Remus awake.

"No... no... ge' off me" he mumbled, shoving his face further into his pillow. He'd had the most horrible dream, he didn't feel like getting up yet.

Only it wasn't his pillow he was been burying his face in, it was that soft something he'd fallen on, that sweet, pudding smelling thing. It was Sirius' chest.

Remus jumped back suddenly, smacking the back of his head against a wall. Black spots danced in front of his eyes and a voice said impatiently,

"What are you doing?"

In a sudden burst of lucidity Remus remembered what had happened,

"Blood!" he squeaked, his voice not sounding like his own, "Blood in the corridor, and voices! Footsteps following me! Blood!"

Remus waved his hands in front of Sirius frantically.

"Remus? Are you okay? You're not making any sense"

Remus tried to nod but his head began to swim and he held it still with his hands.

"Ow" he said pathetically, closing his eyes.

There was an impatient sigh next to him, and warm strong arms around him again.

"I told you to watch out for hexes, didn't I? Bloody Slytherin bastards" Sirius lifted the smaller boy in his arms easily,

"Ghostly voices and blood. That's the most unoriginal thing I've heard! And I told you not to walk where we'd walked, although we'd probably crossed the Slytherin path, so maybe it's not all your fault. But how many times, eh? You've gotta stop walking around like a Seer! You'll get hurt"

Remus barely heard Sirius' rant as he drifted in and out of consciousness and he felt himself sink into his delightfully soft mattress, but missing the touch of the strong arms around him, he moaned, "No... no"

"Don't worry, we'll get those bloody Slytherin's. You need to sleep off the hex now"

Half-asleep, Remus snuggled closer under his blankets, the muttered expletives of his friend only a distant sound. And as he drifted asleep, Remus couldn't tell if it was merely the effects of the hex, or whether he really did feel warm lips upon his own.

"'Night Remus"

-x-x-

Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
